ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KingBoo985/Jogan talk after the dance
Alrighty folks here is the next part '(Jasmine & Logan at Rumble Juice) ' Logan: I have something really important to tell you. Jasmine: What would that be? Logan: I broke up with Erin again because I like you. Jasmine: (blushes) I like you too. Logan: I know. Jasmine: (Whispers to herself) Garrett is so dead. Jasmine: How? Logan: Remember when Garrett was supposed to be the tree in Delia’s play she wrote? Jasmine: Yea? Logan: Well Garrett was in the bathroom puking and I was playing the tree when you came and told me that you liked me. Jasmine: Shoot. I thought Garrett was still the tree. You weren’t really supposed to hear that. Logan: But I did and it’s been running through my mind ever since you told me. Jasmine: So what do we do now? Logan: There is only thing to do. Will you be my girlfriend? Jasmine: (Blushes and looks excited) I thought you’d never ask. I’d love to be your girlfriend. (Jasmine and Logan hug for a long time) Logan: Let me buy you a smoothie. What flavor do you want? Jasmine: Blueberry banana. (Logan walks over to the counter) Logan: Betty I need a blueberry banana for my girl. Betty: Who’s your girl? Logan: Jasmine. Betty: Coming up. (Logan turns around to look at Jasmine and smiles) Betty: That’ll be $3.75. (Logan hands Betty the money and grabs the smoothie) (Logan walks back to Jasmine) Logan: Here’s your smoothie my dear. Jasmine: Why thank you sugar cookie. Logan: So when is Lindy, Delia, and Garrett going to know about us finally being a couple? Jasmine: We can go tell them right now if you want. Logan: Do you even know what they’re doing? Jasmine: Negative. (Logan texts Lindy, Delia, and Garrett to meet in the basement of his house) 'A FEW HOURS HAVE PASSED ' (Delia, Garrett, and Lindy are sitting on the couch waiting for the happy couple) Delia: Ugh where are they? (Lindy’s phone beeps as a text comes in from Jasmine. “We are coming down the outside stairs now”) (The door opens. Jasmine and Logan walk in together holding hands) Jasmine & Logan together: It’s official. We are officially a couple. Lindy, Garrett, & Delia: Congratulations you two. We’re happy for you. Jasmine: Thank you. Logan: Well guys Jasmine and I are going to go to the movies. Jasmine: (excited) Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Garrett: Can I come? (Jasmine and Logan give Garrett a weird face) Jasmine: Garrett, why do you want to come with? Garrett: To check and see if the popcorn is freshly popped like it says. Logan: No. Garrett: Lindy, wanna come to movies with me then? Lindy: I’d love to, but wait what about Delia? Delia: Yea Garrett. What about me? Garrett: I guess you can come to. (Jasmine and Logan looks disappointed in their friends) (The gang then leaves and goes to the movies) Please let me know if you'd like for me to do more of these Category:Blog posts